Sweet Tooth
by I Stole a Lot of Things
Summary: After a long day of messing with the Winchesters, who still think he's just a trickster, all Gabriel wants to do is come home and enjoy his ice cream and chocolate syrup. But Castiel and Balthazar have other plans.


After another long day of playing games with the Winchesters, who still haven't figured out that a wooden stake won't kill him, Gabriel walks into the darkened apartment and flings his coat to one side, making a beeline for the kitchen. There's only one thing that will salvage this day, he thinks to himself as he is blinded by the light in the freezer when he opens the door and grabs the giant tubs of Cherry Garcia and Chunky Monkey, setting them on the counter. He opens the cabinet, pulling down a very large bowl and getting a spoon from the drawer.

As he reaches for the refrigerator door, he hears laughing, only now noticing that there is a light on in the bedroom. You can't be serious, he thinks exasperatedly, just as two figures emerge from the room wearing very little clothing. The figures come slowly toward Gabriel, not seeing him, as their eyes have not adjusted to the dark.

"Home so soon, boys?" Gabriel calls as the figures make their way through the living room. "I thought you would still be helping the Winchesters figure out who this trickster guy really is," he says sarcastically, making one of the figures snicker and the other bellow loudly.

"Oh no, darling, Castiel here had much better things to do tonight," Balthazar says, putting an arm around Castiel as he comes into view of the refrigerator light.

"I can see that," Gabriel says as he takes in the two angels before him.

Castiel wears only a pair of gray boxer briefs, which are shifted slightly to one side. He's covered in sweat, and his hair is stuck out in all directions.

Balthazar wears only an impish smile as he slides his hand down Castiel's ribs and looks innocent and confused when Castiel writhes and giggles.

"If you don't stop tickling me, I'm going to…" Castiel's voice getting cut off as he lets out another burst of laughter.

"You're going to what, Cassie? Punish me? Sounds like fun," Balthazar teases, finally removing his hands and producing a pair of boxers out of nowhere and donning them. "Fine, I'll be good. For now…"

All this time, Gabriel had been frantically searching the refrigerator, moving things around and tossing them to the floor in his quest for the perfect ice cream topper.

"Guys, have you seen my chocolate syrup?" Gabriel asks, his back turned to the two angels, who exchange a sheepish look and reply in unison, "What chocolate syrup?"

Suddenly Gabriel stops his search, tensing up and turning to face the two angels. "Seriously guys? What is our one rule, huh?" he asks, flipping on the light and putting his hands on his hips. He hardly ever uses his mom voice with his two brothers, but this time it was important.

"I won't touch your burgers," he says to Castiel, whose cheeks flush, "and I won't touch your wine," he says to Balthazar, who rolls his eyes and drones the familiar phrase along with Castiel, "and we won't touch your chocolate syrup."

"One rule! We have one rule, guys, and when I have a long day of screwing with the Winchesters, I just want to come home and have some ice cream with chocolate syrup. Is that so much to ask?" He feels like their parent rather than their lover sometimes, scolding them like this.

Castiel lifts his soft blue eyes to meet Gabriel's, asking for forgiveness. Gabriel's face softens at the sight of Castiel's radiant innocence, but when Gabriel catches sight of Balthazar's sly look, he looks quizzically into the Balthazar's eyes.

"Do you know what happened to my chocolate syrup?" Gabriel asks, looking into Balthazar's crazed eyes and wondering what the hell is going on.

"Oh yes, darling – you're looking at it," Balthazar says, smiling that impish smile of his and indicating his and Castiel's bodies.

It's only then that Gabriel notices the faint smell of chocolate wafting from Castiel and Balthazar, and the chocolate stains around their mouths.

"You guys," Gabriel whined, throwing his hands up, "you could have at least asked."

Balthazar nods his head toward the bedroom and says, "Well, why don't we go see how much is left?," playfully pulling Gabriel and Castiel in that direction.

"I don't want to work for it, all I wanted to do was eat it," Gabriel says, leaning against the refrigerator and crossing his arms.

Balthazar and Castiel exchange a knowing look, both realizing that it would take some convincing to get Gabriel to play when he's hungry. As Castiel grabs Gabriel's collar and goes in for a kiss, Balthazar kneels in front of Gabriel, grasping his hips and starting to untuck his shirt. Gabriel protests at first, but after a few seconds he entwines his fingers in Castiel's hair and allows his tongue to roam into his mouth, reaching his hand down to help Balthazar undo his belt. Balthazar sucks on Gabriel's thumb as it moves into his line of sight, and Gabriel lets out a moan.

"I think he wants to play, what do you think Balthazar?," Castiel says as he comes up for air. Balthazar pauses, about to unzip Gabriel's pants, and looks up at his lover, fire in his eyes.

"Still want to argue about the chocolate syrup, Gabey darling?," Balthazar asks, using the nickname he knows Gabriel hates.

Gabriel's head lolls back in anticipation, and he roughly grabs his lovers and pulls them toward the bedroom. He turns around halfway through the living room, hair disheveled, shirt and pants unbuttoned, and says, "I don't want to argue about it – I just want to lick it off you while you squirm."

At that the trio hurries into the bedroom, Castiel and Balthazar making quick work of removing Gabriel's clothing. Balthazar drops to his knees and resumes freeing Gabriel of his pants and boxers, while Castiel kneels on the bed and unbuttons Gabriel's shirt, staring with blue fire into Gabriel's shimmering green eyes.

Once he is completely undressed, Balthazar and Castiel throw off their boxers and shove Gabriel down on the bed. Balthazar straddles Gabriel as Castiel kisses him upside down, their lips moving awkwardly at first, and then madly as their tongues explore each other's mouths.

Balthazar slowly makes his way up to Gabriel's already hard member, kissing his thighs and pushing Gabriel's hips down on the bed as he grinds them upward in anticipation.

"You'll move when I say you can move, darling," Balthazar quietly intones as he triumphantly grasps Gabriel, eliciting a gasp as Gabriel's eyes roll into the back of his head. Castiel trails kisses down Gabriel's neck and chest, pausing to lick the length of Gabriel's collarbone. Balthazar slowly inserts one finger into Gabriel's entrance while still slowly stroking his length, followed by two fingers scissored to quicken the pace of the preparation.

As Balthazar prepares Gabriel, Castiel softly kisses Gabriel once more as he climbs off the bed to stand behind Balthazar, slowly preparing him as well.

"Are you going to top for me, my love?" Balthazar whispers, letting his head fall back onto Castiel's shoulder. Castiel replies by kissing and licking Balthazar's neck, allowing his hard member to grind against Balthazar's back.

"Hmm I'm game if you are," Castiel replies, scissoring his two fingers as Balthazar gasps, "Oh darling, give it to me."

Gabriel nods that he's ready as well, and as Castiel runs his hands down Balthazar's back, Balthazar runs his hands down Gabriel's chest, each drinking in the anticipation of the other. Just before Balthazar and Castiel enter Gabriel and Balthazar respectively, Gabriel quickly grabs the chocolate syrup from the table and smothers his chest and hips with it.

"Thought you might like something sweet," he says as he grins into Balthazar's lust blown blue eyes.

Balthazar smirks as he replies, "You mean besides your beautiful posterior?"

And with that, Castiel thrusts into Balthazar just as Balthazar thrusts into Gabriel, eliciting gasps of pleasure from Gabriel and Castiel, and a filthy grunt from Balthazar. He had never felt so full before, and Castiel waits for Balthazar to acclimate before he begins thrusting.

Balthazar roughly grabs Gabriel's hips and thrusts hard into him, leaning down to lick chocolate syrup from Gabriel's nipple.

Gabriel squirms and moans as Castiel thrusts into Balthazar in time with Balthazar's own thrusts, kissing Balthazar's neck and grasping Gabriel's legs to allow himself to push deeper into his lover.

After some deep thrusting by both Balthazar and Castiel, Gabriel begins to whimper, and both angels slow their pace, and Balthazar slicks his hand with the chocolate syrup and strokes Gabriel's painfully hard member. Gabriel soon nods that he's ready, and Balthazar and Castiel continue their hard and fast pace.

Castiel touching Balthazar's prostate and Gabriel's moans soon send Balthazar over the edge, and he collapses on the bed, aftershocks rippling through his body. Castiel straddles Gabriel as Balthazar crawls over and takes Gabriel into his mouth, licking the chocolate syrup from his lips with delight.

"You've never tasted so sweet, darling," Balthazar says as he lowers his head to take Gabriel into his mouth again. As Castiel thrusts harder and harder into Gabriel, Balthazar takes Gabriel's entire length into his mouth, humming and staring into Gabriel's eyes impishly.

Balthazar slaps Castiel's ass hard and the younger angel gasps in pain, his thrusts becoming erratic, until he gives one last thrust deep into Gabriel, spilling his seed into the archangel and collapsing on the bed next to Balthazar.

As Balthazar continues stroking and humming, Castiel closes his mouth over Gabriel's nipple, eliciting a high-pitched moan and sending Gabriel over the edge. He cums into Balthazar's mouth, and Balthazar happily swallows it all, licking Gabriel clean of cum and chocolate syrup.

Licking his lips, Balthazar takes in his beloved archangel, laying spread eagle on the bed and breathing heavily as aftershocks ripple through his body. Castiel has curled up next to Gabriel, his arm draped across his chest, and as Balthazar lies down on Gabriel's other side, he snaps his fingers to clean everything up and produces a blanket out of nowhere to cover the three angels.

Before he drifts off to sleep, Balthazar trails his fingers down Gabriel's chest, whispering in his ear, "I'm sorry we ate your chocolate sauce."

In a groggy voice, Gabriel replies, "I'm not," and with that he drifts off to sleep with his brothers draped across him, cocooning him in a blanket of arms and legs.


End file.
